


Hypnotised

by Brooker25



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Beach Setting, Cute, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Song fic, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooker25/pseuds/Brooker25
Summary: "I know a place where it's always so perfect and blueAnd the boy says, "Babe, believe me, it's all for you"





	Hypnotised

_"Surround me, body and soul Pull me into your glow, make me blush Unbound me, spin me in gold, As the story unfolds in your touch"_

He’s intoxicated by the rush of color and light and feelings of _him_ and he can’t seem to breathe. It’s nighttime and the fire is hot but there’s still so much light in this moment, so much color in the darkness. The black of _his_ hair, the blue of _his_ eyes, the pale pink of _his_ lips, the white of _his_ smile. _He’s_ talking too, with a low tone that causes shivers down his spine. _He_ smiles and laughs and stares at him like he’s the only thing that matters and he’s smiling back and nodding but his heart, his head, is so confused. Who is _he_ , why does _he_ break at the walls he’s meticulously put up. Why does _his_ voice draw out something from him, why can he act like himself, his true self, in front of this almost stranger? And _his_ touch is like electricity, sending odd shivers across his body and making him crave more of that contact and _he’s_ become everything. His everything. An obsession that leaves him aching for _his_ touch and _his_ voice and _him_. The sand is shifting beneath him, cold and rough but all he can feel is _him_ and _he’s_ warm and soft and bright. He reaches for _him_ and grasps _his_ hands, opening the palms and watching as _he_ stares intently, eyes filled with the flames. He closes his eyes and offers the part of himself that he promised himself never to give again, but _he’s_ different. He just knows _he_ is.

_"Who can breathe me into life? Just one more look at you, My heart has been hypnotised"_

His eyes are blue and green and yellow, kind and shining as he stares down at the boy who has so openly given him his heart, which he holds in his palm. It beats there, fast and nervous and he can’t help the pity that rises in him as he inspects it. The boy’s heart is held together with stitches; lines of past hurts and blows that have never healed but left dark, bruised marks that he can see. He cups the heart and glances at the boy, who is watching with wide brown eyes. The boy’s face is white, and he can’t blame him for his fear. He smiles and accepts the heart, and the boy starts to cry. Tears sliding quietly down his cheeks, head bowed as his worries melt. He wipes at the tears, his movements slow and gentle as he takes the boy’s hand and opens the palm to offer his own heart there. The boy gasps and looks teary-eyed at him. There’s disbelief in the boy’s face as well as a sort of awe as the boy stares at the almost unscarred heart in his hands. A moment or two passes where the boy’s eyes are glued to the steady pulse in his hands before he presses it to his own chest in acceptance and a warmth spreads between them as the hearts start to beat as one. He reaches for the boy, who eagerly curls himself into him.

_"And every colour comes to life As petals fall before your eyes You kiss me, and I'm hypnotised"_

He remembers the years of darkness and cold that kept his heart injured and mind sick. He remembers the mistakes that left scars across his heart, that broke something valuable. Yet here he is, tucked against the man who brought him warmth and light and healing. He smiles against the man’s smoky skin, staring into the fire as it dances over the sand. He’s found something, someone, to live for. There’s a rumble as the man talks, and he relaxes into the tone, the feel of their shared heartbeat and the gentle rubbing of the man’s fingers through his hair. He leans his head up and the man is staring at him with something shining in his eyes and he shudders at it. He reaches up and traces fingers over the man’s lips, wondering what they’d feel like against his own and the man chuckles, taking his hand away and turning him around. Their eyes meet for a moment, and he looks away, blushing. The man says something more and presses his lips to his. He melts into the feeling of it, the feeling of safety and love and _him._ He wants this moment to last forever, so that he never has to worry, so he can always feel this loved and their hearts can always beat as one, connected by their touches.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Hypnotised by Years and Years
> 
> I honestly don't know and it's probably super confusing but whatever.


End file.
